


Wow, she's perfect.

by Cassidyxx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Clexa, Dom!Anya, Dom!Lexa, Established Relationship, F/F, Painplay, Smut, Sub!Clarke, Threesome, explicit - Freeform, heavybdsm, pornwithoutplot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassidyxx/pseuds/Cassidyxx
Summary: It's been four years since Clarke and Lexa started dating, they decide to bring another Dom, one they know well, into a scene with them.





	Wow, she's perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This is like filthy, and um please  
> do not read this if the tags bother you. Really. Also this was written on my phone, I'm sure the mistakes are terrible.

Lexa sat stretched out on the couch, clad in a pair of boxers and tank top, watching the walking dead. It was a little past eight at night and she was beyond ready for her girlfriend to come home. She'd pulled a forty eight hour shift at the hospital and Lexa was missing her. She heard the keys in the lock jingle, she smirked and shuffles down further, closing her eyes pretending to be asleep. She heard Clarke enter and start moving around before she hears "Lex?" She stays still, waiting as she hears the blonde approach her, "lex baby, are you asleep?" She feels the blonde touch her cheek. Lexa grabs her arm and pulls her down onto her lap, it's clumsy and not graceful at all but Clarke laughs as Lexa peppers kisses all over her face.

"Lexa, what the hell?!" Clarke squeals as Lexa tickles her sides.

"Sorry baby, I just missed you, how do you smell so good right now?" She mumbles as she buries her head in Clarkes hair, inhaling deeply. Her senses are automatically assaulted by a warm vanilla scent.  
  
"I showered at the hospital for a change" Clarke says as she pulls herself off of Lexa and heads to their shared bedroom. She pulls her scrubs off, hopping on one foot as she pulls her pants off and drops them on the floor, smirking as she hears Lexa clear her throat behind her. She turns slowly, arching her eyebrow.

"What do you think you're doing?" Lexa speaks in a hard tone, trying to hide the amusement in her voice.

Clarke reaches behind her un hooking her bra, letting it fall to the floor. Lexa rolls her eyes and grins, stepping forward quickly she grabs Clarke, spins her around in her grasp and smacks her on the ass.

Clarke groans as her eyes roll back in her head. "Pick them up, now" Lexa states as she releases Clarkes arms and lightly pushes her away. She knows Clarke likes her foreplay to be rough. She's asked Lexa on multiple occasions to be rougher with her, they had sat down, had a few conversations about it that brought them to where they were today.

Clarke takes a few steps forward before making a quick move to slid her panties down her legs, she throws them at Lexa and sprints to the bathroom laughing as Lexa lunges after her.

Clarke doesn't get the door shut before Lexa is pushing it open, Clarke pushes herself back against the wall, panting as she sees the primal look in her girlfriends eyes. "You know you're gonna regret that, but I think we'll save that punishment for tomorrow night" Lexa breathes out as she is standing right in front of a naked Clarke.

Clarke gasps as she remembers what they had discussed. Lexa and her had a rather, well unconventional sexual relationship. They practiced Bdsm, to a point. They had been together over four years now, bringing things up a few notches throughout the years. Lexa was the dom, Clarke the sub. She felt like giving up control really helped her let loose from her stressful job as a pediatric surgeon. Lexas best friend Anya was also a Dom, she happened to be the person who had introduced the two of them. She'd always made it clear how attractive she thought Clarke was, in the most respectful manner of course. She knew Lexa and Clarke were head over heels for each other. However when Lexa had mentioned that she and Clarke had been thinking about adding a third person for a night, she couldn't help but volunteer. Which is how they ended up scheduling a night of play between the three of them. They'd all discussed what they wanted, what was agreed upon already. Clarke made it clear she wanted to be dominated by them both, at the same time.  
  
She's pulled out of her thoughts by Lexa sucking a dark bruise onto her neck. "You are still okay with everything happening tomorrow night, right?" Lexa asks running her hands down Clarkes curves, she grabs the girls ass cheeks and pushes her forward more into her own body.  
  
Clarke squirms in Lexas grasp, "yes, I want it, as long as you do" Clarke says as she kisses Lexas lips.

"Good, I want everything and anything with you Clarke" Lexa smiles, gently letting go of Clarke, she bends down, sweeps her up into her arms carrying her bridal style into the bedroom. "I'm thinking I want to make love tonight, no Ms. Woods, just Lexa" the brunette says as she carries her girlfriend to their bedroom.

Clarke giggles as Lexa tosses her on the bed and climbs on top of her. "It's gonna be a long night, hope you're ready".

~~~~~~~~~~

It was nearing nine pm of the next day now and Clarke is beyond excited. She'd changed her panties twice already. The thoughts of what would happen tonight had kept her aroused nearly all day long.

"Clarke, be in position 2 by nine, Anya's pretty strict about that kind of thing. oh and you shouldn't have to address her directly cause I'll be calling most of the shots but she prefers mistress if you do" Lexa speaks loudly from the kitchen so that Clarke can hear her in the living room.

Clarke glances at the clock, seeing it's ten till she stands, strips off Lexas shirt she had been wearing, then slides her panties off. She folds them up and sits them on the coffee table before she strides over to the apartment door. She drops to her knees, spreads them wide, drops her head down and flips her hands upright on her thighs.

Lexa finishes making the tea she had been preparing, then heads over to where Clarke is as she hears a knock on the door. She opens the door and grins as Anya stands there, looking regal as ever in a black t shirt and washed out skinny jeans. She's got her motorcycle helmet in her hand and Lexa can't help but laugh at the situation, she hugs the girl quickly before opening the door for her to enter.

Anya enters brushing past Lexa, when Lexa shuts the door and turns, she sees Anya grinning at the blonde kneeling beside her.

Lexa turns to Anya, acting as if Clarke wasn't there. "So, we've already discussed what's happening tonight, Clarke knows her words." Lexa then turns to Clarke "stand up and go to the playroom, position 2 again on the floor by the bed" Lexa states, voice clear and stern.

"Yes Ms. Woods" Clarke quickly stands, swinging her hips as she disappears into the playroom.

"Fuck, she's perfect Lexa" Anya says as she raises her knuckles to her mouth, pretending to bite down. Lexa chuckles "she really is, come on, let's get tonight started".

When they enter the playroom, the sight of Clarke kneeling by the bed makes lexa grin. She wasn't sure if the blonde would try to push her rules tonight or not.

"Look at me, Clarke" she tilts her chin up, making eye contact with Lexa. "Tonight your going to ride the wooden pony for a total of three hours, every thirty minutes you'll be pulled off and fucked in whichever way Anya and I choose, these sessions will be considered your breaks" Clarke can't help but grimace at what she hears Lexa saying, she hates the pony, it's cruel, she's always tender, bruised and sore for days after. The thought of being fucked right after riding it sends shivers down her spine.

"Get up, mount the horse" Lexas voice is stern, cold even. Clarke immediately stands and walks to the tall piece of what she likes to call torture furniture. It's basically shaped like a horse, two wooden planks pushed together in the shape of a triangle, the edge of the wood is blunt, not sharp, Lexa wasn't as cruel as some doms in the scene. It's a smooth polished wood, similar to real furniture. She swings her leg over, standing atop two stools placed on each sides of the pony. The wood piece is situated right between the apex of her thighs, already pressing into her cunt.

Lexa steps up, Anya follows her but she heads to the other side of Clarke. Lexa reaches down and spreads Clarkes labia apart, then tells her to lower herself. She complies quickly, letting most of her weight rest between her thighs and center. Lexa and Anya both push the stools away, leaving Clarke to fully ride the pony. It's painful right from the start, so the blonde starts to rock her hips, trying to put pressure against her clit. She's a true masochist so the pain mixed with pleasure usually makes everything much more bearable. Moving is the only way to keep pressure off one spot for too long, yeah it's not her favorite by any means.

"Wow Lexa, look at your pretty slut. Already riding the pony so well" Anya taunts as she pinches one of Clarkes nipples, twisting a little as Clarke whimpers. Anya grabs a set of metal cuffs from the wall by the horse, pulls both of Clarkes wrists behind her back and locks them together.

Lexa is returning from getting a set of metal clamps. Not the cruelest ones she has, she doesn't want to push Clarke to far. She smirks when she notices Clarkes hands are bound. She starts to apply the clamp to one side, Anya finishing the other. She steps back and takes in the sight of Clarke perched atop the pony, rocking her hips hard, hands behind her back,and clamps biting at her nipples. It's a huge turn on, Lexa is uncomfortably wet.

Time passes quickly and the thirty minutes are up. Lexa and Anya carefully replace the stools and pull Clarke off the pony. Lexa leads her to an area off to the side, a long chain with a hook hangs from the ceiling, she quickly unfastens the cuffs, moves her hands in front of her and refastens them. Lexa pulls her cuffed arms up to the hook and places the chain linking the cuffs onto the hook. The hook is high enough that Clarkes arms are pulled tight with no slack, yet she's not uncomfortable. When she finishes, she joins Anya over by the rack of dildos. The tall dirty blonde has already lost all of her clothes and has fitted herself with a harness, she is examining the dildos when she speaks, "has she ever done double play before? Lex, I don't know what size to pick so you need to help me out here" Clarke isn't her sub so she doesn't know what she can take.

Lexa chuckles as she undresses "yes An, this is not her first time with double penetration. Any of the ones on the top shelf are okay for your position" Lexa quickly grabs a rather large eight inch black dildo, it's thick, easily three inches in width and her favorite underwear harness. Anya selects her much smaller red toy and fastens it to the harness. Both girls are situated and standing in front of Clarke, Anya moves behind the bound girl, running her hands all over the smooth creamy skin of her ass. Lexa steps up and pulls Clarkes head up, "are you okay baby?" Lexa asks, she knows Clarke would safe word if she wasn't but she asks to comfort her anyway.

The blonde nods, she knows what's about to happen. She's excited for it, even if she is tender between her legs. The thought of Lexa and Anya fucking her at the same time sends a new rush of wetness to her cunt. She bites her lips and stares into Lexas eyes, quirking her eyebrow up.

Lexa groans when she sees Clarkes challenge. "This is going to be rough slut" Lexa grabs the chain of her nipple clamps and pulls. Clarke gasps, twitching and trying to pull away.  
Lexa grabs the fake dick by the shaft, pushing the head through Clarkes folds, she's not surprised when the head comes back out dripping with juices. "My little slut is soaked Anya, she can't wait to be fucked, even after riding the pony" Lexa chuckles, she pushes forward without warning and sheaths the entire toy into Clarke in one thrust. Clarke cries out, the pleasure of being stretched by such a big toy so soon is intense. She's sore from the pony and it hurts, she loves it. She then feels her ass cheeks being parted and a cold liquid being pored between them. "Fuck! That's cold" Clarke cries out. Lexa is still sheathed inside, not moving just caressing Clarkes face and enjoying the expressions that cross over it.

Anya drops the lube to the side and begins pushing the head of her toy into Clarkes ass. She takes it slow, Lexa says she's no anal virgin and hasn't been for a while, she's told her stories about how she'd stuff a plug in Clarke before she went out to shop or even to work, asking the girl to wear a skirt or dress. She'd lift the dress when the blonde came home and feel for the plug. Lexa had told her she'd caught her without it once and she hadn't let the blonde come for three weeks after.

Anya pushes in until she bottoms out, both staying still as they let the girl adjust to how full she is. "Alright Anya, lets fuck my little slut until she can't take it anymore" Lexa starts to thrust, and so does Anya. Clarke whimpers loudly, trying to control the moans and near screams that pull at her lips. They sync up their rhythms, both pushing in and out together. Clarkes legs are wrapped around Lexas waist, Lexa has her hands on Clarkes ass cheeks, spreading them so Anya can get a lewd view of what they're doing to the blonde.

Clarke is panting and moaning, she can feel her first orgasm approaching. She's hoping that Lexa will let her come, she isn't sure she can hold back. "Ms. Woods, may I come please..I can't hold it" Clarke gasps out, the pace both girls are setting is a fast and rough.

Lexa picks her head up off of Clarkes shoulder, staring into blue eyes as she tells Clarke "come for us". Clarke does just that, her body spasming as her walls clench around both toys inside of her. Lexa and Anya both slow down before pulling out of her at the same time. Clarke whines at the feeling of being empty so suddenly. She feels Lexa pull the cuffs off the hook then she's being lifted, she realizes she's being put back on the pony. "Clarke, are you okay to keep going ?" Lexa asks, she knows her girl is probably sore by now.

Clarke stands on the stools with help from both women, "I can keep going, Ms. Woods" Clarkes voice is shaky, she's still feeling the after effects of that intense orgasm. Both Anya and Lexa move to remove the harnesses from their hips before standing back in place by Clarke.

Lexa spreads Clarkes lips before they lower her onto the pony, she grips her thighs together trying to keep some of the pressure off her sex. They move the stools and step back. Lexa watches as Clarke begins to move her hips. She's whimpering with every movement, it's a tiny bit easier this time as her hands are cuffed in front of her, she's using them to keep herself from falling off.

Lexa grabs a spreader bar from the wall and ducks under the horse, she quickly attaches it to both of the blondes ankles, it keeps her legs far apart where she can't use her thighs. It suddenly gets much harder, then Lexa comes back again with a small hitachi wand. She tapes it against the wood, pushing it right up against Clarkes clit. Clarke moans and jerks her hips faster, balancing out the pressure on her cunt and hitting her clit harder on the wand.

"Good girl, keep moving your hips baby, your so sexy like this. Riding that pony, grinding your cunt into that wood. I bet your cunt is so sensitive right now" Lexa reaches out and grabs the chain of the nipple clamps, yanking them with a little force. Clarke screams out, she comes before she even realizes she's on the edge. The sensation of the pain in her nipples sends her over into pleasure.

Lexa chuckles as she turns to Anya, "she knows she's in trouble, she's never allowed to come without permission unless I say so...which I didn't" Lexa states as Anya turns and smilies at her.

"How long has she been up there this time?"

Lexa checks her watch "45 minutes, we'll take her off in fifteen and give her a punishment for coming without asking, then she'll have an hour and a half left which seems cruel but she's done it before for longer, I'll know if she can't handle it anymore" Lexa clarifies.

Fifteen minutes later Lexa is un clasping the spreader bar, Unlocks the cuffs and pulls Clarke off the pony. Clarke clings to her, holding on tightly with her arms around Lexas neck and her legs wrapped around her waist. Lexa laughs as she kisses Clarkes neck, the blonde is hiding her face in her girlfriends shoulder. She carries her over to the bed, lays her out and tells her to turn over. Anya gives the two girls a minute together before she strides forward, she's got a paddle in her hand, twirling it around by the handle. Lexa moves to sit at the front of the bed, she spreads her legs and whispers to Clarke "ass up, make me come while Anya punishes you for your indiscretion on the pony".

Clarke lifts her knees up and pushes her ass out, leaning forward to taste Lexa. The clamps are stuck between the mattress and her breasts, making her nipples feel even more uncomfortable. She's startled when she's hit with the paddle, it's not enough to hurt yet but it was quick and unexpected. Lexa grabs Clarkes blonde locks in one hand and shoves her further into her own cunt. "I said make me come, slut" Lexa says as Clarke goes right for her clit. Circling her tongue up and down, then side to side before sucking it into her mouth. Lexa throws her head back, small noises of pleasure slip from her lips.

Clarke feels hit after hit, each getting harder as they progress. She realizes Anya isn't going to stop until Lexa comes, suddenly she's sucking harder, really switching up her pace. She feels Lexas hands tightening in her hair. So she dips her tongue down to taste more of Lexa. When she hears the brunette moan, Clarke feels a new wave of wetness cover her tongue. Next thing she knows she's screaming as Anya hits her one last time, hard right in the center of her ass. She then feels Lexa getting up. The blonde falls to the mattress panting and trying to catch her breath. Her bottom is aching but she's so wet, she wants to be fucked now.

Lexa hands Anya the plug she'd picked out and Anya lubes it up. She turns back to Clarke, straddles the back of her thighs, positions the point to the girls tight entrance and presses in. She keeps going until it pops into place, keeping Clarke full.

"I want to watch you fuck her Anya, however you want" Lexa moves to sit in the chair across from the bed.

Anya looks down at the blonde, "I think I wanna see how many of my fingers she can take while she eats me out" Anya says loudly so Clarke can hear her. She laughs at the moan Clarke lets out and how quickly the girl flips over and spreads her legs. "Let me make you come, mistress" Clarke husks.

Anya turns around over Clarke and lowers her pussy onto Clarkes lips. "No hands or I'll punish you again" Anya says as an afterthought. She feels Clarkes tongue go to work, she can tell she's really putting effort behind it. Anya pushes one of her fingers into Clarke, feeling how swollen the girl already is. She pushes in another as she feels Clarke making a noise into her cunt. Clarkes tongue is relentless and Anya is already on edge. She works a third finger into Clarke and starts a rough rhythm. It's an awkward position for her hand to be in, but Clarke is clenching around her fingers and she's sure they are both going to come at the same time. Anya hits her peak first, pushing herself hard into Clarkes mouth. As Anya comes down from her high, Clarke pulls her face away "can I please come mistress". It's a strangled, moaned out plea. "Go ahead" Anya curls her fingers hard one more time and feels a gush of wetness squirting out of the blonde under her. She keeps pumping as more and more come rushes out. She finally slows, pulls her fingers out and turns around to face Clarke. She shoves her finger into the blondes mouth. Essentially fucking her mouth with them.

Anya pulls her fingers away and climbs off the bed. She looks over to Lexa, Who's clearly pleased with the show and points to the pony in the corner. Anya nods and they both help Clarke up off the bed. She stumbles a little as they walk her over, situating her back up on the stools once again. "Clarke, are you okay? Do you need to use your safe word?" Lexa asks.

"Please let me ride the pony again Ms. Woods" Clarke isn't sure how she just asked for that. It's the last thing she wants right now, but her libido is telling her she's not done yet.

"good girl" Lexa praises, they lower her down again. This time Clarke has the plug still inside her and she can feel it shift as She struggles to get more comfortable. She can tell she's going to have a harder time. She's tender now, and it's starting to really hurt. She begins to rock her hips, seeing that Lexa didn't bother with the spreader bar. Anya steps Dforward, grabbing the clamps and releasing them, Clarke whimpers and feels a few tears slip through her closed eyes. The sensation of blood rushing back into her nipples causes her to rock harder into the wood.

Anya throws the clamps to Lexa who moves to put them away. Then she steps up to Clarke, pressing her finger against the blondes clit. She starts rubbing quick circles as the blonde continues to rock her hips.

Lexa comes back half an hour later, Anya's standing in front of clarke, talking dirty and clearly trying to keep the blonde distracted. Lexa steps up next to Clarke, placing the stools back in place, Anya moves and helps Lexa pull Clarke off. Her legs buckle when they set her down. They lead her to the bed, she collapses face first into the soft mattress. Lexa chuckles at her cute girlfriend. "Baby, we can stop here, you know Anya and I will understand" Lexa says as she sits next to clarke on the bed, running her hands over Clarkes ass. She spreads her Cheeks and pulls on the plug. Clarke starts to whimper, squirming and clenching her fists. Slowly the plug comes out and Lexa tosses it aside to be washed later. "Clarke, answer me" Lexa asks again.

"Ms. Woods I can continue, my safe word is pink and I know I can use it" Clarke says starting to regain some of her equilibrium.

"I want you to ride the sybian for twenty mminutes, then you'll have one hour left on the horse, I know how much you love the sybian baby" Clarke blushes, she really does love that machine. Lexa had done some amazing things to her while riding that. That's a story for another time.

Clarke pushes herself up and walks over to the Sybian sitting on the floor. She straddles the toy, looking up at Lexa, she receives a small nod, then sinks down all the way. She squirms and goes to pull herself off when the pain catches up with her. "Don't you dare" Lexa says seeing what the blonde was about to do. She leans forward instead so her clit hits the attachment. Lexa walks over and flips the switch to start the machine. The clit stimulator begins to vibrate, the dildo inside of her starts vibrating and twisting. She reaches up, pinching her own nipples, she knows she can come atleast twice in twenty minutes on the machine. She just hopes Lexa lets her. "May I come, Ms. Woods?" Clarke is so sensitive she's sure this orgasm is going to hurt.

Lexa looks to Anya, "that's up to our guest, what do you think An?" Lexa asks with a smirk on her face.

Anya shakes her head and laughs, "I think she can wait to come till the end of her ride" Anya speaks clear and loud. Clarke nearly rolls her eyes at hearing that, she refrains though. She doesn't want another punishment with an hour left to go on the pony.

She loses track of time, she's trying so hard to resist letting herself orgasm that she nearly cries when she hears Anya's voice ring out "you can come now, slut, let us hear you". She cries out, shaking uncontrollably. She falls forward onto her hands, panting at how intense the orgasm was that just swept through her body.

She then feels Lexa and Anya back at her sides, lifting her up off the sybian, the obscene noise that occurs when the toy slips out of her makes Lexa groan into Clarkes ear. They lead her back to the pony, placing the stools under her feet to get her in place.

"Clarke if you can go another hour, we won't fuck you after we pull you off, if you can only do thirty minutes, then we will fuck your little cunt, maybe your ass again before we end this scene" Lexa hears the small sob that leaves Clarkes throat. She laces her fingers with her blondes and kisses her sweaty neck. "Baby, you okay?" Lexa whispers.

Clarke sucks in a few breaths, claiming as she feels Lexas soft touch. She knows the aftercare tonight will be amazing. Lexa always makes sure of it.

"I'm okay Lex, I'll tell you when I need to stop" Clarke squeezes her hand before using her hands to get comfortable on the pony. Clarke starts to move her hips, but it hurts. She realizes she's not going to last a full hour. She internally groans as she realizes what that means. Tries to ignore the pang of arousal that she feels thinking about both doms fucking her again. She's always enjoyed sex, always trying new things. When she met Lexa though she felt insatiable.

Time goes slowly, her hips are rocking so hard, it's becoming to much. Her cunt feels bruised, she's sure she must be somewhat by now. Right as she notices it's been thirty minutes she whimpers loudly, tears falling down her face "Ms. Woods, I can't take anymore". Lexa and Anya are instantly lifting her off the pony and leading her over to the bed. They lay her on her back, blonde hair splayed out, arms above her head and legs spread wide. "Do you want another orgasm baby, Or are you done for the night? If you have another one it's going to be rough" Lexa asks as she leans down next to Clarkes ear.

"I want it, another one please" Lexa smiles when she hears those words. She signals for Anya to come lay between Clarke legs with her. She quickly does, they both help spread Clarkes legs apart. Her cunt is flushed red, slightly swollen. Lexa uses her middle finger and pushes into Clarke. The blonde gasps and tries to squirm away. "Shh, give it a minute, just one more and we're done tonight, you've been so good baby" Lexa starts to curl her finger inside, then looks at Anya "push your finger in next to mine, she's still really wet". Anya does just that, watching Clarke gasp and squirm. They both curl their fingers, moving them around so Clarke can feel it all. "You're so pretty Clarke, all laid out spread open and perfect, you're going to feel this for days, maybe even a week, every time I fuck you, you're going to feel the reminder of how good you were for us today" Lexa slips her index finger inside next to her other finger, Anya follows suit. Clarke is bucking her hips, trying to get them to move and make her come. She's crying now, she just wants this last orgasm so bad. She nearly starts to sob when she feels both women pull out of her. Leaving her empty and very unsatisfied.

She lays still staring at the ceiling until Lexa is back at her side. She looks and sees the strap on is back around her hips, she glances to Anya, groans out loud when she sees she's also wearing a strap with a toy. This ones slightly bigger than the last.

Lexa lays down next to her, then tells her to straddle her and sink down on the toy. Clarke pulls enough energy from somewhere to do that, clutching hard onto Lexa as her sore and swollen cunt is split open, stuffed full yet again. Lexa wraps her arms around the blonde and pulls her down, she's in the best position she realizes for Anya to join in.

She feels cold liquid being poored between her cheeks then a silicone head pushing at her back entrance. Clarke lays her head in Lexas shoulder letting all the sensations rush over her. She's crying and Lexa can feel the wetness on her skin. She feels Lexa start to thrust followed by Anya. Lexa is still holding her close, nipping at her neck, sucking bruises into her skin. They move together, faster and harder. "You don't have to ask baby, just give us one more" Lexa breathes into her ear.  
  
Clarke can tell she's on edge already, she hovering right there, so close but not tumbling over. Then she feels Lexas hand slip between their bodies and starts rubbing her clit. Clarke digs her nails into Lexas shoulders as she feels herself release. They slow their thrusts until both pull out slowly. Clarke mumbles, says something Lexa can't even make out. Lexa lays her on the bed, kisses her face and tells her she'll be right back.

Lexa and Anya remove both harnesses and get dressed quickly, Anya hugs Lexa before she leaves, telling her "give Clarke a hug for me too, tell her I said I'm impressed". Before she turns and walks out the open apartment door. Lexa laughs and shuts the door, locking it before heading back to the playroom.

She stops in the doorway as she sees her blonde laying on the bed, lightly snoring. Lexa can't help the huge smile that forms on her face. She loves this girl so much. This girl who puts all of her trust in Lexa all the time. She moves to the bed, scooping the blonde up bridal style before carrying her into their bedroom.

They're laying in the bed a few hours later, Clarke wrapped around Lexa. Lexas whispering terms of endearment into her ear, in between kisses and giggles.

"I love you" Clarke laughs and rolls her eyes, "you've told me that over twenty times in the last five minutes babe, your such a sap" Lexa presses a hard kiss to the blondes lips. "Was tonight okay? How do you feel" Lexa whispers. She always feels a tiny bit guilty after an intense scene. Clarke always reassures her, making her feel safe. They're both good at that. Never skipping aftercare.

Clarke nuzzles into Lexa, "it was..intense, but I loved it. Don't know  
If I'll ever see Anya the same way again now though" Lexa snorts and they both laugh.

They lay there, not saying anything just enjoying the moment. Clarke feels Lexas breathing even out, she's nearly asleep herself when she hears a quiet "I love you" leave the brunettes lips. Clarke smilies, whispering back "I love you too".

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Tumblr: blehuho)


End file.
